The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is an international telecommunications standard that permits the addition of high-bandwidth data transfer to an existing cable TV (CATV) system. DOCSIS 3.1 Full Duplex is an improvement on DOCSIS 3.1 and uses the part of the full spectrum of a Cable Modem's (CM's) operational range (5 MHz to about 1.2 GHz) at the same time in both up and down streams, for example, 108 MHz to 684 MHz may be used for Full Duplex operation. During the CM registration process in the RF physical layer, downstream radio frequency signals are sent from the cable modem terminal system (CMTS) to the CM and upstream radio frequency signals are transmitted from the CM to the CMTS (in RF signals). Media Access Control (MAC) Layer information is contained on the RF signals and internet protocol (IP) data is encapsulated in the MAC Layer data, and so the data is transported by the RF signals between the cable modem and different servers located beyond the CMTS. The CMTS acts as a relay for the data sent between the cable modem and IP servers. These multiple services of communications are built on top of each other and are done according to the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model.